The overall goal of the Montana Apprenticeship Program (AP) is to increase the pool of disadvantaged high school students, specifically American Indians, who have the interest and potential to pursue careers in biomedical/behavioral research and the health professions. Additionally, the Montana AP will offer opportunities for K-12 pre-service and in- service teachers of disadvantaged students to update their knowledge and skills in modern research tools will be recruited from an established network of 29 Montana reservation schools with significant American Indian enrollment. The main component of the AP will be structured 'hands on' summer research experience for both students and teachers under the direction of active biomedical/behavioral research mentors. Specific aims of MAP are: a. to provide disadvantaged high school students with a personalized 'hands on' exposure to biomedical/health-related research about special enrichment activities; b. to provide K-12 in-service and pre-service teachers of disadvantaged students an opportunity to participate in health-related research and update their knowledge, skills and abilities in teaching existing, discovery-oriented science; c. to allow biomedical research scientists to serve as mentors for disadvantaged students and teachers to play a key role in developing the content of precollege eduction; d. to provide follow-up activities during the academic year for both participating disadvantaged and teachers; e. to strengthen partnerships between reservation K-12 schools and MSU by developing enhanced communications and activities between teachers, students, parents, counselors, and biomedical researchers; and f. to maintain a computer-based longitudinal tracking system to evaluate the impact of the AP on increasing the numbers of disadvantaged students enrolling in higher education and graduating in a biomedical/health- related curriculum. During the academic year, students, teachers and mentors will keep in touch via a telecommunications network with conferencing, bulletin board and e-mail capabilities. A 'Visiting Scientist' online program will be conducted throughout the academic year to keep the students engaged in weekly dialogue on biomedical topics. In addition, students, teachers, and mentors will make at least one trip to visit each other's institutions during the academic year.